memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Changing Face of Evil
| date=2375| episode=7x20| production=570| airdate=28 April 1999| written=Ira Steven Behr & | director= |}} The Breen attack Earth and launch an offensive against the Allied forces in the Chin'toka system. Meanwhile, Kai Winn consults several pieces of ancient literature to find a way to release the Pah-wraith and learns that "Anjohl" is not who he appears to be. Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • Corat Damar • Ezri Dax • Skrain Dukat • Female Changeling • Gor • Kira Nerys • Lam • Martok, son of Urthog • M'Pella • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • William Ross • Sigol Rusot • Benjamin Sisko • Solbor • Weyoun 8 • Winn Adami • Worf, son of Mogh • Kasidy Yates Antonio López de Santa Anna • William B. Travis Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Ashalla • Bajor • Cardassia • Cardassia City • Chin'toka • Deep Space 9 • Habitat ring • Infirmary • Promenade • operations center • Quark's • Replimat • Station commander's office • Wardroom Alamo • Batal • • Calash • Earth • Fire Caves • Golden Gate Bridge • Rondac III • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Starfleet Headquarters • Transamerica Pyramid Starships : • Breen warship • ( ) • • • • Jem'Hadar fighter • Klingon Bird-of-Prey • • • • • • • Type-6 shuttlecraft Races and cultures :Bajoran • Breen • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Jem'Hadar • Lurian • Trill • Vorta Pah-wraith • Prophets • Romulan States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Breen Confederacy • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Liberation Front • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Founder • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Starfleet Command • Vedek Assembly Other references :ablative armor • antimatter • assault fleet • Attack on San Francisco • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran religion • ''Book of the Kosst Amojan • cannon • cloning • dabo girl • dilithium • DNA • Dominion War • DNA • escape pod • Emissary of the Prophets • energy dampening weapon • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • impulse manifold • kai • kanar • Kosst Amojan • latinum • microfusion generator • morphogenic virus • PADD • phaser • quantum torpedo • refrigeration suit • Restoration of Bajor • Second Battle of Chin'toka • vedek • virtual scanner headset Appendices Related stories *The Tales of the Dominion War short story "Eleven Hours Out" features the attack on San Francisco, with Jean-Luc Picard being in the area at the time. "Safe Harbors" also takes place during the time of the assault. The Strange New Worlds 9 short stories " and "Solace in Bloom" also take place during the attack. Cast * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Michael Dorn as Worf *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Salome Jens as the Female Changeling *J.G. Hertzler as Martok Images Image:Ashalla.jpg|Bajor Image:SFattack.jpg|San Francisco attacked External links * * Connections | after2=When It Rains... | type3=episode | series3=DS9 | format3=epair | before3= | after3=When It Rains... | prevpocket=Safe Harbors| nextpocket=Solace in Bloom | voyages1=DS9| adbefore1= | adafter1=When It Rains... | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | }} Category:DS9 episodes category:dS9 season 7